Anti attraction
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Velocity escaped to free his world from Eggman... He didn't expect to meet a different version of his friends. Rated T for violence and death. Being reupdated and changed.
1. My world to yours

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Sonic. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega does.**

The hedgehog continued to fight against the Swatbots as they advanced on him, spin dashing through one and kicking another to the ground before speeding away.

"Have to get away…" The Hedgehog stated before he continued to run, this was Velocity, one of the many, many versions of Sonic in the multiverse. His world had been ravaged by Eggman. The purple haired hedgehog had magenta eyes and longer spines, he wore neon blue gloves and black and blue sneakers.

The Freedom Fighters were gone, captured by Eggman and he had no idea if they were alive or turned into robots like the rest of his empire.

He sped through Knothole, there was nothing he could do at the moment, this world was enslaved by Eggman. He could, however, escape, he knew there was a way to other worlds.

The hedgehog stopped at Knothole and sped inside, it was trashed and ravaged, just like it had been when Eggman had launched the invasion of Knothole. He patted the bracelet he wore, it would allow him to time travel once a day when it was charged.

He was glad Nicole was with the rest of the resistance led by Prince Elias and the rest of the royals.

"I'm sorry guys… I'll get help… I should have gotten more help, tried harder…" Velocity stated before he typed in the commands for the Goal Posts, something Rotor had created with Tails before the invasion.

Another thing he kept was a vial, it was a cure for some disease that Rotor told him Eggman couldn't get his hands on, Velocity didn't want Eggman to have a bioweapon on his hand.

He stepped through the portal just as the wall behind him exploded and a squad of Swatbots and Metal Sonic stepped through the wall, their black and blue bodies shone in the moonlight.

 **(Moebius)**

The portal spat Velocity out and he rolled onto the branch of a tree before dusting himself off and leapt down from the tree.

"Ok, I have no idea where I am… But I know this isn't my world, time to find some answers." Velocity stated before he sped off, unaware he had been followed or seen by the inhabitants of this world.

Fiona's lips spread into a smile as she went to get the rest of the Suppression Squad, Velocity continued running through the woods, he continued bouncing off trees, becoming a blur as he did so. His feet had sparks come off them as he continued to run.

He leapt into the trees, climbing to the highest tree in the forest and looking at a building in the distance, he dropped and sped off to meet the building.

4 minutes later, he arrived at the building, he was surprised to see some sort of dome over the building, he walked through.

He turned to hear soundwaves which forced him to his knees, he shook his head before a punch tossed him across the courtyard.

"Ok… That hurt, hurt a lot…" Velocity said before he climbed to his feet to see a blue version of Omega, he blinked and wiped the droll of his mouth.

"Omega?" Velocity asked as the mech lumbered towards him.

"Worse, I don't think you know how much trouble your in." Omega stated, Velocity cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Well, you want to fight… Let's tango, big guy." Velocity stated before spin dashing at the mech, it knocked him aside before he bounced off the wall and kicked Omega in the back.

Omega fired a beam of foam which caught his foot, then fired the soundwaves, which forced him to fall to one knee.

Velocity slammed a fist into the foam and it shattered, he put his feet behind him and began to power up a Figure Eight Super Peel out, sparks danced from his feet.

"Coming at you, tin man." Velocity stated as Omega motioned for him to bring it.

"Bring it, spines, ah won't be giving a bit of ground, doc won't get hurt by you or the old gang." Omega stated, Velocity realized who he was talking to about a second to late as he lunged at Omega.

"Stop! Buns, stand down!" A voice called, Velocity slid to a stop and looked to see a man.

"Eggman." Velocity stated.

Author Notes

 **Phew, first chapter done! I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. Velocity I will explain next chapter. I got this story idea after rereading the old comics, Buns is one of my favorite Sonic characters. Next chapter will show Velocity talking to Dr. Kintobar and will take place on next Tuesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. New world

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Anti Attraction. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega does.**

 **(Moebius)**

Kintobor watched as Velocity went to spin dash at him before Buns grabbed him.

"Let me go!" Velocity yelled, Buns was silent as Kintobor pushed his fingers together.

"Another version of Sonic… Buns, let him go, he thinks I'm another version of Dr. Eggman." Kintobor stated, Velocity's magenta eyes looked at him with anger before Buns motioned for the Doctor to leave, he nodded and walked away. He noticed a vial on the ground and took it before walking away.

Velocity bounced off the Omega Unit's chest as Buns held up her hands.

"Bunnie?" Velocity asked as he looked at the Moebian, she shook her head.

"Ah ain't Bunny, names Buns Rabbot." Buns stated, she aimed the foam blaster at Velocity before Velocity slowly stood down.

"This isn't Mobius, is it?" Velocity asked, Buns shook her head, Velocity sighed before looking outside the shield.

"I'm glad you didn't let my worthless friends in… The last thing ah need is Scourge and his garbage coming in… Bunch of worthless traitors..." Buns stated, Velocity looked past the shields and into the forest.

"Scourge?" Velocity asked, Buns turned to Velocity and crossed her arms.

"He's this worlds version of you… He and my former buddies used to be this world's version of the Freedom Fighters… But I guess you could call us the bad guys." Buns stated, she turned to Velocity.

"Ah should tell you, that's Dr. Kintobor, he's not evil… He's the guy keeping Scourge and his little 'Suppression Squad' from tearing this planet apart… Ah doubt he won't be drawn here." Buns stated, Dr. Kintobor ran back as he was smiling.

"Velocity, that's your name, correct?" Dr. Kintobor asked, Velocity nodded as Dr. Kintobor held up the serum.

"This is a cure for diseases like N. , your world must have been researching it for some time." Kintobor stated, Bun's eyes widened to the side of bowling balls.

"What…?" Buns asked, she picked up Velocity with the mech and brought him close to her before climbing up and looking him in the eye.

"You got the cure for my disease? You got the cure for my disease!?" Buns asked, Velocity blinked as Kintobor nodded.

"Indeed, it will take a week or so to synthetize the antidote, but I'll be able to make enough to handle quite a few hundred… Or more if I can make more of it." Kintobor stated, Velocity blinked as Buns hugged him.

"Ah can't believe it… I'm going to be cured!" Buns yelled, she wrapped her arms around Velocity as he looked at Kintobor.

"Curing people? What are you up to?" Velocity asked as Buns hopped back into the Omega unit and let the Hedgehog down as he dusted off his arms.

"I'll sum up the facts… This is Moebius, it's a anti version of Mobius, good is evil and evil is good… I am well aware, other versions of me aren't as benevolent as me… This world's version of Sonic isn't the kind, caring hero he always is… Buns is just another example of his tyranny…" Kintobor explained.

"So, there's evil me running around…" Velocity whispered, Buns sat on the arm of the Omega Unit, looking out into the Great Forest with anger in her eyes.

"Scourge is as bad as Eggman. He rules Moebius with an iron fist. Second, I got N. from being tossed into that lake, he left me for dead… Spine for brains can die for all I care. Ah don't care about him or his 'Suppression Squad' anymore, they're not even doing the old stuff of pranks and bullying… Their oppressing the rest of the planet… Ah can't stand what they're doing… Not since they left me to die…" Buns said, it was silent for a moment.

Then an explosion cut them off, Velocity covered his face as Kintobor wrapped his fingers together.

"Their attacking the generators… They're going to take out the force field around this part of the Great Forest." Kintobor stated, Velocity took off a few seconds later, kicking up dust as Buns turned to Kintobor.

"I'll handle those freaks, doc… I need payback anyway…" Buns stated, she boosted off the ground and into the forest as Kintobor watched them go.

"Maybe I should have equipped the Omega unit with actual weapons like she wanted…" Kintobor stated before he walked off to address the issue on the monitors, the best he could do at the moment without actually fighting.

 **(With Velocity.)**

Velocity continued to rush through the forest, bouncing off tree to tree.

"Can't yiah stay still long enough for me to catch up? This thing isn't meant for speed." Buns stated, Velocity was about to answer before a green blur sent him rolling down the hill.

Velocity slowed to a stop and then leapt into the air and counter spin dashed the figure before he leapt to the side.

He cracked his neck as Buns slammed into the ground. He leapt at the figure and punched.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I also want to point out I'm not the best at writing dialogue for Buns… I am trying my best to be respectful in that regard. Next chapter will show Velocity and Buns fighting the Suppression Squad and will be on next Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Seeing Double

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Anti Attraction. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega does.**

 **(Moebius)**

The entire forest was singing with sounds as Velocity and Scourge continued to throw punches and kicked.

Buns watched Scourge slam Velocity into the tree before Velocity caught a punch from Scourge and kneed him before slamming him into another tree.

Scourge countered by ripping a branch off and battering his counterpart with it in the ribs, Velocity roundhouse kicked him back and then slammed him into a tree before tossing him down the hill.

He dropped to a knee panting, Sonic or not, even he had his limits and the fight with the Suppression Squad had still gotten him a little.

"So, you're the chump version of me? Another lame-o version of the one and only?" Scourge asked as Velocity dusted off his body.

"I don't know, it's like looking in a cracked, broken mirror." Velocity stated before he was tossed through a tree by a spin dash.

Scourge laughed before Velocity slammed into him with a Figure Eight Super Peel out.

"Jeez, they're break the whole forest at this rate." Buns stated, she turned and flew after them, it was obvious they were neck and neck, neither would overpower the other at the moment.

Velocity tossed Scourge into a tree which he used to punch Velocity in the face.

"I'm still standing, Big man." Scourge stated before Velocity kicked him back and then spin dashed him through a tree.

"So am I, spine for brains, try something that actually hurts before I get bored." Velocity hissed, Scourge went to spin dash his counterpart.

That was when Buns hit him with the dizzy waves which left the hedgehog able to be punched backwards.

"Ah still haven't paid you back for leaving me to die, you pain in my…" Buns stated before she was spin dashed and the arm of the Omega Unit mangled.

Scourge swayed on his feet, dizzy after the attack. Velocity slammed into him with a Figure Eight Super Peel Out at the same time he was spin dashed at.

Velocity was hit, but slammed Scourge into a tree, exploding it and knocking him out.

Velocity grinned as he did so, chuckling.

"Maybe you… Should have trained more… To beat…" Velocity stated before he crashed over from his injuries, Buns forced the mech to its feet.

"Oh, mah head is ringing like a bell…." Buns said before she debated smashing the defeated Hedgehog. She walked towards them before she turned at the sound of noise.

The Suppression Squad was starting to wake up, she sighed and grabbed Velocity in the Omega Unit's free hand and hauled him inside the mech.

"Yah owe for this, Spines." Buns said before the Omega Unit carried them away and back towards the tower as the rest of the squad climbed to their feet.

 **(With Buns and Velocity.)**

Kintobor watched as the Omega Unit landed with a mangled arm, the Suppression Squad he knew wasn't gone, just defeated, they'd probably retreat for now then return.

He could send a Sweepbot to repair the generator before moving it underground. He could also repair the Omega Unit's arm.

Buns popped the top off the mech and dropped Velocity who was obviously out cold.

"Is he…?" Kintobor asked, Buns shrugged as Kintobor picked up the Hedgehog.

"Ah don't know, he and Scourge tore up the Forest pretty bad. They escaped." Buns put in, Kintobor chuckled.

"They only damaged one of the secondary generators, Buns. They won't be able to damage the shield as the shield generators are underground." Kintobor stated before he started carrying Velocity away.

"I also found out your cure will take only a few days, the cure I found out the cure Velocity had brought us was a more advanced cure, all I need to do is create a machine to… Wait, I have such a device… Tomorrow morning, we can try and see if the cure works." Kintobor stated as he carried Velocity into the tower.

Buns turned and looked at the forest before turning and following Kintobor inside, she had nothing better to do at the moment, she might as well help the guy who helped save her life.

"Doc, why don't we call in Sonic? Ah don't think we can stop Scourge along, as much as ah don't like that option… Its tha only option I think we have…" Buns said, Kintobor put Velocity on a bed, he didn't look mangled enough to require anything other then rest, the machines didn't show crushed bones or anything major.

"I have to first get the T.R.E.A.T machine working so it can get the cure into you… I will contact our prime counterparts, though… I'm not sure Velocity alone can handle the Suppression Squad… We should also tell our guest the full history of this world tomorrow, Buns. I think it is the least we can do for him." Kintobor stated.

Buns sighed and nodded, she turned to Velocity and walked over to him.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the fight with Scourge was a bit short, I will make the next fight they have bigger. Next chapter I want to show Buns getting a… Upgrade, Next chapter will show Buns getting the cure to her N. and will take place on Thursday or Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Training

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Anti Attraction. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Sonic, Sega does.**

 **(Moebius)**

Buns threw a punch at Velocity who ducked it before she brought up her right foot to kick at his chest who quickly flipped backwards.

"Ah think I'm learning the hang of this." Buns stated, Velocity did a small bow before he bounced at her with a spin dash at her which she caught with her robotic hand.

Velocity planted his feet on shoulder and flipped off her arm.

Buns transformed her arm into a plasma cannon and fired at Velocity who was able to dodge most of the shots before a small shot hit him in the leg and threw him to the ground.

"Ok, that's good enough, Velocity, I am going to check on Bun's cybernetics, you can wait outside." Velocity heard from a loudspeaker, he nodded and smiled at Buns before he rushed out the room. He rushed around the perimeter, making sure the shield was perfectly fine. He checked every detail before he stopped and cracked his neck.

He then rushed back to the office where Dr. Kintobor was, he had just ended looking at Buns's cybernetics for the moment.

"The shield is ok, I don't see any damage to it yet." Velocity put in, Kintobor nodded and looked up from his work.

"I'm glad, Scourge and his Suppression Squad will probably be attempting another raid on the generators, I don't have any above ground that would put the tower at risk… But there's still a generator or 2 that is at risk." Kintobor stated, Velocity waved his hands to the side, he had 2 concerns at the moment.

"What about Buns or those reinforcements you talked about?" Velocity asked, Kintobor leaned back in his seat and looked at the alternate version of Sonic.

"She has no side effects yet from the cybernetics bonding to her body. I don't yet entirely know how her cybernetics will affect her, but their tied to her life force… At least from what the tests we've run over the past few days." Kintobor said before Velocity nodded.

"I'm just glad she isn't dying from the explosion or anything like that. She can fight, well, outside the Omega Unit, I don't entirely know." Velocity said, Kintobor tapped a few keys on the deck and brought up a monitor.

"I've been modifying the Omega Unit to function without Buns piloting it, it isn't easy since the controls had to be modified entirely to work for her biology." Kintobor put in before he turned to the monitor.

"And getting your Prime versions to come and assist us is… Difficult, I haven't been able to contact them, and the Star Posts which allow travel through other dimensions also draw power from the shield… I could have fixed this issue, but that also requires drawing power from more sources, or constructing another set of generators." Kintobor explained, Buns walked in, flexing the 4 fingers on her cybernetic arm.

"Ah think this arm is doing good." Buns said, Kintobor looked at her cybernetics while she dusted off her jumpsuit.

"I'll keep checking, Buns, but I'm glad that your cybernetics are ok. I would hate to see you get a bad side effect or sickness from the cybernetics not meshing well with your organic side." Kintobor put in, Velocity turned to her and tapped the bulky arm.

"Well, your arm looks nothing like the one I saw back home, then again, that Bunny…" Velocity said as he turned to the side, Buns frowned.

"What, yah haven't seen her in a few weeks or so?" Buns asked, Velocity shook his head and turned to her and wiped a tear out of his eyes.

"No, I haven't seen her since Eggman burned Knothole to the ground… My version of the Freedom Fighters is still trying to free the entire planet from him…" Velocity said, Buns and Kintobor frowned before Velocity turned to them.

"Ah didn't know, Velocity. Ah…." Buns started to stay before Velocity waved a hand.

"No, we're fix that when the time is right, I know they can handle themselves, Eggman hasn't won yet… I'll see if I can contact Nicole. I get to contact her, I can get the other Freedom Fighters." Velocity said, Buns crossed her arms, not easy with her cybernetic one.

She turned and dragged Velocity out with her.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know it is short, next chapter will be a longer one. I also want to point out Bun's kind of looks like the IDW Bunnie now. I also want to point out the Tails, Knuckles and some of the Freedom Fighter from Velocity's world. Next chapter will show Velocity talking with Nicole and will also show Velocity meeting Sonic soon. Until next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
